Zombie Night
Story Chopper: AAAAAHHHHHHH! Why are there more of them?! Chopper is in Heavy Point, as he, Logan and Kai travel through a misty canyon, skeleton warriors attacking from all directions. Logan releases Air Claws, as Kai destroys them with arrows, tearing through them. Chopper punches his way through them, but the skeleton warriors continue to regenerate. Logan: At this rate, we’ll never be through them. How about a summon? Chopper: Good idea. Articguana! Chopper’s red materia glows, as Articguana appears. Articguana fires his freeze ray, freezing skeleton warriors. More come, as Chopper shifts to Brain Point, getting on top of Articguana. Logan and Kai grab on, as Articguana uses its freeze ray to float and fly down the canyon. End Scene Sakura and Frolic jumps over to the Incursean flagship, where Attea and Eighteight were waiting. Attea: I hope you know what this means, Frolic. Death! Eighteight pulls out two blasters and opens fire. Frolic and Sakura dodge, Frolic firing back. Sakura charges in, going to punch Eighteight. Attea charges in, and blocks it, kicking Sakura back, against the railing. She extends her tongue, wrapping around Sakura’s arm, and swings her up and slams her into the floor, shattering it. Sakura falls below deck, surrounded by Incurseans. Sakura: Ugh. Uh-oh. Kevin, Ian and Gwen are fighting through Incurseans, trying to make their way to the helm. Kevin: Just a bit more. (Kevin runs up the stairs, when Argit stands at the top of it.) You! Traitor! Argit: Hello, Kevin. Fancy meeting you here. Gwen: What are you doing here? Argit: Oh, after you threw me overboard, I was found by my old friends, the Incurseans. Well, I actually owe them some debts, which will be paid in full when Shinra pays them for your heads. You see, I was going to go to my friends here for the ambush spot in the first place. Ian extends his chain, pulling himself up the mast. He swings around, and kicks Argit, knocking him out of the way. Ian: Let’s just do this. Sakura is waiting for us. Argit: Ugh. This isn’t over. Have you guys met, Jorgen Von Strangle? (Jorgen Von Strangle appears, punching Ian, sending him flying.) Jorgen: I am Jorgen Von Strangle, toughest Incursaen on the planet. Argit: Wipe them out! Jorgen swings his fist, Kevin catching it, the floor breaking under him. Kevin rolls out of the way, as Gwen fires a mana blast. Jorgen hops over it, and lands behind Gwen. catching her in a choke hold. Gwen squirms, unable to breathe. Kevin charges forward, but Jorgen spins and kicks Kevin, sending him across the deck. Suddenly, Sanji appears, and kicks Jorgen in the face, launching him overboard. Sanji catches Gwen, who was coughing, and puts her down. Sanji: How dare that thing attack a woman from behind. Argit starts to scurry off, when he’s caught in Ian’s chain. Ian pulls him back over, grinning. Argit: Hey, buddy. Let’s think about this. Kevin: Nothing to think about. Load him in a cannon and fire. (Kevin grabs the helm, steering the ship towards the flagship. Ian loads Argit in a cannon, and fires.) Argit: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Argit is flying through the air, as Luffy destroys an Incursean ship. He sees Argit flying at him, and he stretches his arm back. He pulls it back in, punching Argit, sending him flying in the opposite direction, flying even faster than from the cannon. Argit hits something solid, and falls, getting his foot caught in a railing. Argit: (Barely conscious) Huh? Argit’s foot was caught on the loading deck of the Highwind, Rook, Sixsix and Sevenseven standing there. Rook sees Argit, and kicks him loose, Argit screaming as he falls to the water, hitting it hard. Rook: (Into walkie talkie) Sunder, bring us closer to the flagship. Sunder: (On walkie talkie) Right. Sakura has been caught, and is being held by Incurseans. She is brought to Attea, where Eighteight has Frolic captured. Sakura: Sister! Let him go! Attea: And lose my title as cold hearted pirate captain? As if. Do it. Frolic: Sakur (Eighteight blasts Frolic in the head. He falls over, dead.) Sakura: NNNNOOOO! Blaster fire rains down from above, as Sixsix and Sevenseven fly down. Rook attaches a cable to the railing, and descends down. The Incurseans fire at them, as Sakura breaks free. Sakura: Yellow Materia! Rage! (The yellow materia glows, as she’s enveloped in a burning red aura.) Sakura swings her fist, a shockwave sending Incurseans flying. Sixsix, Sevenseven and Rook land, fighting through Incurseans. Sakura charges through, heading towards Attea, who hops up deck. Eighteight fires her blasters at Sakura, repelled by the aura. She punches Eighteight, sending her flying into the mast, out cold. Sakura jumps, breaking the deck as she lands in front of Attea. Attea: (Nervously.) Hey, sis. Surely we can work something out. Sakura: YOU SHOULD HAVE THOUGHT OF THAT BEFORE! Sakura dashes forward, and grabs Attea’s tongue. She punches her, sending Attea flying off deck. Sakura pulls on the tongue, pulling Attea back in. Attea goes flying, and is pulled back in. Sakura then swings Attea, wrapping her to the mast with her tongue. Sakura’s aura fades, as Luffy lands on deck. Luffy: YEAH! I’M GOING TO DESTROY (He looks around, seeing the Incurseans defeated.) Oh. You finished it. Sakura: Once we’re off, I’ll let you destroy it. Luffy: Sweet! Sixsix and Sevenseven go over to Eighteight, who was waking up. Sixsix: (Speaks in native tongue.) Eighteight: (Speaks in native tongue, seemingly arguing.) Sevenseven: (Speaks in native tongue, and she considers it.) Sakura: What are they saying? Rook: Sixsix and Sevenseven are trying to convince their sister to join us. Sakura: What?! No way I’ll accept that! Kevin: Accept what? (The ship Kevin highjacked sails up next to them, as does the Thousand Sunny.) Sakura: Her! (Points at Eighteight, joining us.) Kevin: She’s welcome aboard. We could use another guard for the ship. Sakura: Ugh! Kevin: Rook, you took your time. Rook: My apologies. Nami: Alright, men! Incurseans are known as the best pirates in the world. Which means they’re rich! Get all the gil on board before we sink them. And with that, (Turns to Kevin) Your debt is paid. Kevin: Good. Rook: (Into walkie talkie) Eddy, lower the rope ladder. Eddy: You’ve got it! (Eddy is on the loading dock, lowering the rope letter. Sixsix, Sevenseven and Eighteight fly up to the ship, the others climbing up.) End Scene Light Cream flies out of the forest, breaking free and landing in the surrounding canyon area. Light Cream: Yes! I’m out of there! That was tougher than I expected. (Light Cream reverts.) John: Now, where is everyone? (John’s eyes glow with mana, and revert after a few minutes.) Alright. The closest group is in Cosmo Canyon. Though I wonder why they’re there. (A shadow forms over John, and he looks up, seeing the Godzilla Vector standing over him.) How did you get on land? Godzilla Vector snaps at him, and John turns into Wildvine, his upper body being torn off. He regenerates, as he stretches up, wrapping around Godzilla Vector’s jaws, trying to keep it closed. Godzilla breaks free, and stomps at Wildvine. Wildvine dodges, and climbs up Godzilla Vector. He wraps his hands around Godzilla Vector, trying to use them as reins. Wildvine: Heel! Heel, boy! End Scene Chopper, Logan and Kai ride Articguana to the end of the cave, where they stop. Chopper recalls Articguana, it returning to the materia. Logan: It’s a dead end. Chopper: No. (Sniffs the air.) I can smell him. Kai: Halloween? Halloween: Why, hello. (Halloween appears, standing in front of a statue.) Are you familiar with the legends of the Cave of Gi? Logan: Doesn’t matter. You’re still going to tell us anyway. Halloween: The Gi tribe was vicious, war thirsty. They tried to destroy Cosmo Canyon, but they were defeated. Their angry spirits took over the cave, which fuels the skeleton warriors. However, in this statue is their leader, a spirit far beyond any of them. And now, it shall be mine. Clockwork! Red materia glows on his cross, summoning Clockwork. Clockwork fires a time ray at the statue, as it breaks, a spirit being released. It enters Halloween, as his body is destroyed, turning into Wakan Tanka, a skeleton snake with a large skeleton head, with a native american headband and feathers. He also has wings. Logan: We have to fight that? Wakan Tanka breathes fire, which Logan repels slightly with his Air Claws, giving them enough time to dodge. Kai fires several exploding arrows, which appear to do nothing against it. Chopper shifts to Jump Point, jumping towards Wakan Tanka’s face. He shifts to Arm Point, going to strike its face. Wakan Tanka’s body comes up, wrapping around Chopper, bones piercing into him. Chopper: Agh! Guard Point! Chopper shifts to Guard Point, his fur pushing back and forcing himself free. Kai’s red materia glows, as Goat Foo appears. Goat Foo charges in, firing mana hooves as he goes. Wakan Tanka breathes fire, which Goat Foo blocks with a mana shield. Wakan Tanka’s tail curves around, impaling Goat Foo in the back. It moans, as it explodes into red light. Kai: Goat Foo! (A wave of fire hits them, knocking the three of them down.) Wakan Tanka: Muhaha. Now, a tasty snack for me. More victims for The Shadows. (Wakan Tanka is struck by a giant hoof hand, knocking him back. Chopper in Monster Point stands, grabbing Wakan Tanka.) What? No. Chopper roars, and strikes Wakan Tanka’s head, destroying it. It breaks apart, and Halloween was gone. Chopper reverts to Brain Point. Clockwork was standing there, watching. Its materia was on the ground. Chopper drags himself over to the materia, grabbing it. Chopper: Can you heal us? (Clockwork nods, hitting Chopper with a time ray, as he’s healed. Clockwork then hits Kai and Logan, and the two wake up, injuries healed.) Thank you. (Clockwork smiles, and turns into red light, returning to the materia.) Logan: So, it really does work. Chopper: Let’s go! We have to heal Vector! Characters *John Spacewalker *Kai *Ian *Chopper *Gwen *Sakura *Logan *Kevin *Frolic *Straw Hat Pirates **Luffy **Nami **Sanji *Highwind Crew **Sunder **Rook **Eddy **Sevenseven **Sixsix Villains *Incursean Pirates **Captain Attea **Eighteight (Joins heroes) **Jorgen Von Strangle **Argit *Godzilla Vector *Halloween (death) **Wakan Tanka *Skeleton Warriors Aliens Summoned by Chopper *Articguana By John *Light Cream *Wildvine By Halloween *Clockwork By Kai *Goat Foo (destroyed) Aliens Re-Unlocked *Goat Foo Trivia *Halloween's final form is of his Guardian ÄRM from MÄR Heaven. *Sakura's group defeats and essentially destroys the Incursean Pirates. *Eighteight joins the Highwind Crew with her brothers. *Argit has been revealed to have survived. Category:Episodes Category:JSXFF